One Shot Two Shot Three Shot More
by Lamar-vahnoi
Summary: This is just a bunch of drabbles and one shots of random Sakura pairings. Rated for later chapters, maybe.
1. Sleep

1

A/n This is more of an experamental story more than anything so feel free run over it with a semi when reviewing. I wrote this one on an hour of sleep in a 48 hour period so naturally it's gonna suck. sighs OH well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. Trust me if I did I would not be made for the kiddies.

First Shot

. Sleep .

A Shikara Pairing

She couldn't remember the day when he first said those important little words. Every word, simple, meaningless by themselves. However when they were strung together gave vocalization to the most powerful emotion in existence.

Sakura sighed as she leaned her head back. It fell against her husband's shoulder who grunted lightly and shifted to accommodate her. She felt the vibration of his body as toned muscles rippled lightly with the movement.

"Shikamaru," Sakura spoke suddenly breaking the peaceful silence. "I just realized I don't remember the first time you told me that you loved me." She glanced up at his ruggedly handsome face. "Don't you think that's weird?"

Silence greeted her question then a loud snore erupted from the man.

A small frown crossed her face as she processed the information. Her husband had fallen asleep while they were supposed to be spending time together. Again. As she opened her mouth to demand that he wake his lazy ass up, sudden guilt rose up, and her mouth snapped shut.

Shikamaru did after all just come back from a three month long mission. He did need to catch up on some much needed sleep. In fact the only reason they were outside was because Sakura demanded that they had to catch up. Three months was a long time to be apart after all. She felt more than a little guilty that she drug him out instead of insisting he got rest. The way not only a good medic would do but a good wife.

She sighed an leaned up to gently graze his jaw with her lips in light kiss. Then she wrapped her arm around his waist and curled up into his side like a cat. "You know Shikamaru you can miss out on a lot if you keep falling asleep."

Sakura let her jade eyes close as she let his spicy male scent lure her into the dream land she believed her husband to be in. Soon the soft breathing was the only sound in the small clearing where they took their outing

A small smile played over the spiky haired males lips as he felt his wife go to sleep. One eye opened slowly and glanced down at the pink head cradled by his shoulder. "Likewise Sakura". He murmured softly.

He had been awake for the last hour just quietly enjoying the feel of his pink haired wife against him. He had heard her earlier question but fringed sleep rather than get into a troublesome conversation about the first time he had told her he loved her. Mostly because the first time he said I love you, she hadn't heard him.

Nope. The first time he had gotten up the courage to tell the woman that he loved her she had been up all night healing his almost fatal wounds, from an earlier mission. A well placed kunai had almost taken his life. Sakura who was only his girl friend at the time struggled to heal the bloody gash using up most of her chakra.

The thought of one of them dying before he could tell her how he felt was a sufficient enough kick in the pants to say what he had been putting off. So he shut his eyes and opened his mouth And spoke the dreaded words. 'I love you.'

Silence had met his words and for a moment her thought she was rejecting his feelings when he had opened his eyes. A very asleep pink haired medic was slouched over him. Apparently she had fainted from the over use of chakra.

Naturally the woman couldn't remember the first time he told her he loved her. She had been snoring through it.

A/n There you go. Really short I know. I'll write something longer and better when I get some sleep. Review please. : )


	2. Possession

1Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Duh.

A/N: I love Pein and Sakura. The pairing is Uber Crack

Shot # 3_Possession_

She had never considered herself as any ones property. Sakura was her own. Never had she belonged to anyone but herself.

From the first moment those strange ringed eyes met hers, she was his. Sakura Haruno had no clue, but he did. Her eyes held far too much emotion than was considered appropriate for a shinobi. They held fear. From him, for her teammates. However it did not dominate her. It was quickly pushed out of the way by determination and anger.

He watched entranced, as she fought against Konan, defending the unconscious kyuubi container. In the end Konan lost and she managed to preform a transportation justu on him to get him away, right before she collapsed weakened and injured.

So now here she was, cradled in his arms as he headed back to base. It was unfortunate for her she gained his interest. Because she was his now, wether she liked in or not.

Property of Pein..

A/N: My first drabble with PeinxSakura. Lets be honest. What Pein wants he takes. Please review.


	3. Stare Down!

1 Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Naruto. I just use it's characters for twisted cracky goodness.

A/N Thank You to those who reviewed and to those who spent their time reading it. About this shot; Don't ask. I lied about it being longer.

Stare Down

Tobra Tobi x Sakura

She honestly had no clue how it had come down to this. It was a simple recovery mission. Go to Grass and pick up a scroll, head back home, Go on vacation. Some how she had run into a member of the Akatsuki along the way.

Breathing heavily, she glared at the eye hole in the orange mask he wore. Well, at least she assumed it was a he. She really couldn't't tell with the bulky cloak and the mask in the way.

Either way she refused to look away as he/ she / it stood staring back at her.

After a few moments she began to feel uneasy. 'Why is the he still standing there. Why isn't he making a move.'

Sakura suddenly tensed when she saw the Akatsuki's arm move. But it stilled a suddenly as it moved.

She twitched as they stood there. The fact that he seemed completely unwilling to attack first was starting to ride her poor nerves even worse than the situation already was. Her eyes started water and she had to blink quickly.

In burst of movement the man/ woman/ thing jumped in the air victoriously.

"Ah ha!!! You blinked. Tobi wins! What do you want to play now"

Sakura blinked again, dumbfounded. "What!?"

A/N: There you have it. Review Please.


	4. The Horror!

1

The Horror

Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto.

A low moan ripped through the air and five faces flinched all at one.

Deidara stared in horror at the T.V. screen and flinched at images flickering across it. "That is disgusting, un" His eyes got even bigger as the woman spread her legs wider and let out a scream as the man standing in front of her spoke words of encouragement.

Sakura was leaning against the arm of the couch smirking as the big bad Akatsuki members all flinched in unison.

Kisame turned toward the woman as yet another scream of pain erupted from the woman on the screen. "How can you think that shit's funny. I still can't believe you're planning on going through that."

Every man in the man in the room spun to stare wide eyed at her. She shrugged carelessly at them. "Just because you are a bunch of pansies doesn't mean I have to join you in the flower garden No offense Zestu."

The monotone answer of 'none taken' from his white side was quickly drowned out by his darker one. _"When you die can I eat you?"_

That caused quite a stir as the group began to shout out negative remarks at the question.

"Tobi doesn't want Sakura to die!"

"Why does Leader want to kill off his woman."

_"You should be grateful that means one less mouth to feed."_

"I will pray to Jashin for you."

Sakura sighed and rubbed her temples as she felt a headache start. "I am not going to DIE!"The room fell silent as the woman's voice echoed across the room.

"Indeed. Very few people actually die from it." Konan spoke up hoping to assure the men with quite the opposite reaction.

"People actually die from it, un!?"

Irritated Sakura placed her hand gently on her stomach. No wonder Pein refused to watch the video with them. The Akatsuki were all hopeless when it came to child birth. She laughed shortly. "If you all don't shut up I am going to sexy no justu you and have_ you_ impregnated"

Absolute silence me her words.

Sakura smiled as she leaned down to talk to her 5 year old as the girl listened intently to the story. "And that sweetie is why the spare room is filled with birth control."

A/n: Don't ask. Review this nonsense please.


	5. Taking Care of Teeth

1 Taking Care of Teeth

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape of form own Naruto.

A/n: I really have no clue where this came form.

"This is bullshit and you know it," a very disgruntled voice snapped. "Why the fuck do

you think I need to go to the dentist?"

Sakura sighed in aggravation. "Just because you're immortal doesn't mean you don't have to take care of your teeth, Hidan." She adjusted the bag she was carrying under her arm to sit more comfortably.

"Why don't you fucking do then? It would save us the fucking trip."

"Do I look like a dentist? I'm a medic, but I can't regrow teeth that get knocked out. At least this way they make it look like you have a full set of teeth with a crown or two." She took a deep breath she walked in to the building.

A scowl crossed his face. "Was this really necessary," he asked referring to the way she was transporting him."

"I'm sorry Hidan, but since you refused to come willingly this was the only way."

Sakura smiled as she walked up to the receptionist's desk. "Hello. We're here for our two o'clock appointment.

The woman behind the counter smiled back and shuffled though a couple of papers on her desk. "Oh, I see. Are you Hidan?"

"No I'm not." Sakura calmly reached in to the bag she carried and pulled out it's contents before setting it on the desk. "He is."

The receptionist's eyes grew wide as she looked at it in horror.

Hidan's head balanced on what was left of his neck as he glared at the woman. "What the hell are you staring at?"

A/n: That's all folks. Review please.


	6. Steel

1

A/N:This is one occurrence of what happens after my one shot Tied Down. I just wrote it while I was away on vacation. It makes no sense and it is completely random but I had to do it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. At all.

Steel

Sakura sighed as she held up the syringe and taping it lightly with her middle finger. If anyone had told eight years ago that she would be in a room full of naked criminals, about to stick needles in their, very nice, behinds she would have laughed herself sick. Then she would have given them the number of a highly reputed psychiatrist.

She had spent years studying to help innocent people get well from whatever ills had befallen them. Keyword, innocent. The men surrounding her were anything but. They were twisted sadistic psychos that she wanted to give that psychiatrists number to. The only problem was they would have probably killed the poor woman.

She stuck the needle none to gently into the man bent over her examination table.

He hissed in pain then glanced over his shoulder at her. "You fucking bitch! That fucking hurt!" A grin suddenly crossed his face. "Do it again."

Okaaaay... that's creepy. Sakura's face mirrored her thoughts as she took a step back form him. Mentally she added masochistic to the list of adjectives she had for the Akatsuki.

A commanding voice interrupted her thoughts. "Hidan enough. We do not have time to waste messing around." Pein stepped examination table clearly not willing to wait in a room full of naked men any longer than was necessary.

Hidan stood up strait and walked off to the side grumbling something about Pein ruining his fun.

Fun? Ha! If he liked pain he was going to have tons of fun after she slowly dissected him for calling her a bitch. Freaky masochistic asshole.

_'He did have a nice butt though,'_ Sakura's inner voice commented with a wicked laugh. _'Although it had nothing on his...'_

Sakura abruptly cut off the rest of that thought. She really did not want to start thinking about that, as she was alone with a room with men walking around in the nude. Konan, previously the only woman member of the Akatsuki, opted to wait until after the men were done to get her check up. Sakura didn't blame her. She was the doctor and she was uncomfortable with being there.

If any of the guys had been out of shape and flabby she could deal with her situation better. But no, apparently being a member of the Akatsuki you had to have abs of steel. And arms of steel, and legs of steel, and buns of steel. So she couldn't help if her face was a little red or if she felt a little warm.

Suddenly her alter ego let out a low whistle. _'Now those are buns of stainless steel.'_

As Pein rested his forearms on the table ready for his shot she tried to conceal a grin. Her new occupation didn't suck so much, despite being surrounded by criminals everyday. There were a few perks and at least they paid for her vase.

A/N: Thank you to those who review and put up with my random crappy stories.


	7. Wish

1Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Duh.

Wish

He was beautiful when he was sleeping. Well, he was always beautiful, but it was without the ever alert darkness that he as a shinobi had come to carry around with him when he was awake. When his eyes were closed you could almost imagine that he was not what he was and that everything was going to be okay.

She reached out and gently traced the outline of his jaw careful not to jar the spikes that rested under his lower lip when she reached his chin. Sakura let out a soft sigh as she lifted her hand away. It was moments like this that she almost wished that they were not on opposite sides. That she would not have to go back to what she was in the morning. But she would nonetheless.

Green eyes lifted to the window and stole a look at the sky. It was turning the dark purple that signaled that the sun was starting to rise. It was time to leave.

She would miss the dark night wrapped in his arms and she would miss the early mornings that they really had no reason to get up so they stayed in bed a little longer. She would miss the long conversations in between the bouts of passion, that led to more bouts of passion. At the same time she would crave the silence that fell between them when neither one of them had to speak.

Sakura wanted to stay wrapped in his arms. To refrain from returning to that never ending battle that brewed in the life of a shinobi. As she slid out of bed and gathered her belongings she wanted. As she left the complex she would wish.

Then her resolve would harden. She was a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village, she would do as she was trained to do. To protect her friends, her family, and her village. So she would leave even as her heart broke and the sky suddenly clouded over and rain began to fall.

But she will still wish and deep in her shattered heart she knows that he will too.

A/N: Good god. This is depressing. And abstract. I almost feel bad about posting this crap. Almost. Thank you to all that reviewed it is much appreciated.


End file.
